really_real_club_penguinfandomcom-20200215-history
Da mery walrs on da tv
wow this page has two diffrent versions of da mery walrs on da tv! which one do u like better?!?!?!??!!??!?!!!?! also the versions might be at war idk so i added the war template wuts ur favorite da mery walrs on da tv da one with da jedi and unmery walrus its rly cool the one with all the lame ppl in it and rockhoppr Da mery walrs on da tv was a special thingy where Merry wallrs fought Unmarry walrus and other mean doods like herbert . ill expand later tho cuz im tired ok so the short started with a noob called roofhouse and i guess hes a loser, and then there's his friends that no one nos or cares about. then they meet Merry wallrs but suddenly da jedi attack and darth vader in a herbert costume comes in and starts taking over the world! OH NOEZ! so natrly they'd save the day! and then Unmerry walrus comes and starts fighting Merry wallrs and it so scary!!! yikes!!!! and then merry wallrs wins so its all good!!! then they fly to the sky and eventually get exploded by Club penguin team because no one liked the party!!!! the end! da mery walrs on da tv was a thing the club penguin team made to replace the animated shorts its not as good tho :( ok so um its been a while since i watched this but ill try and remember? rockhopper is breaking da fourth wall or something and pirated dis show and lets everyone else watch it so they pirater pirates! so anyway everyone is pretending christmas doesn't exist and now merry wallrs day exists instead and they all sing a lame song, and there a guy call roofhouse who just got his cp account, i feel kinda bad for him cuz he join in 2014 and its lame now :( anyway football dood and nerd guy show up and he add them to his friendz list also the rich girl and hoodie lady comes too (she dreams about waffle). i guess they get to be on the buddy list. they go to stage (which doesnt exist anymore IM SO SAD ;-;) cuz the rich girl is doing a play about da merry wallrs but its rly lame cuz the ppl in it are lame. roofhouse decides to contact the club penguin team to get his account DALEETED but sadly he dont :( then he destroys the play cuz hes a noob. also they find blooey and suddenly they decide merry wallrs need help and go on a quest. then rockhopper show up and they all get on da migrator and get on merry wallrs island. but herbert is there omg!!!! and he trap them all and talks about his crapy plan to take over club penguin by being a wallrs? i dont rly get it either. and then he try to KILL them in his present-inator!!!! then he leave while they die. but they dont die thx to blooey. but suddenly is MERRY WALLRS! :D and blooey his friend. and they go back to club penguin in da merry-mobile candanse is there and sings a lamer song but herbert try to kill them all and also ruin a caek dat winter gear enthusiasts made. but merry wallrs gives herbert a present and then kill him by pushing him off the merry-mobile. :( he lives tho, yey! then the all sing the lamer song again without herber try to kill them. did u no it got a sequel its beach party with da sherk and the sequel got a sequel its 2spooky4me ghosts Category:Wallrses Category:Horor moveez Category:On TV! Category:Videoz Category:Pollz